Jade's Weird Day
by DevinMaddox
Summary: Pairings-Jandre/Cori/Brina. Starts off as what seems like a regular day with the gang until the most peculiar thing happened leaving everyone baffled. One of the most randomly weird fics you'll ever read.
1. Chapter 1

Jade, Andre, Tori and Cat were all getting ready to go to the movies. They finally settled on going to see 'The Pirates! Band of Misfits' because Cat of course would not shut up about it, also everyone agreed that it looked pretty damn funny. Everyone was at Tori's house waiting on her to finish up getting ready. Jade was sitting on the couch laying on Andre's chest waiting on their friend as Trina walked through the door in the midst of making out with Beck. Yes that happened, and no one could quite get used to it..they were a lot like those annoying couples that can't go two seconds without having to touch the other, besides that the match up was weird enough though they made it work while successfully making everyone around them uncomfortable.

* * *

"Ugh, could you get a room?" Jade said feeling a bit grossed out by their graphic nature.  
"That's the plan" Trina responded almost breathlessly.  
Jade, Andre, and Cat all watch as Trina and Beck make their way up the stairs to Trina's room with weirded out looks on their faces.  
"So what was that about?" Andre asked his girlfriend.  
"I know right, the hell.." Jade replied.  
"No, I meant that you seemed kinda bothered by that" Andre said looking Jade in the eye.  
"Oh, what? No, no babe it's not like that, I PROMISE I was just fucking grossed out" Jade replied as she placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Jade and Andre have been together for about 8 months now and she's made it incredibly clear that she loves him but Andre being the sensative guy he is, is still somewhat insecure considering she was with Beck for 3 years.  
Tori rushes down the stairs, failing dumb hard as she trips and falls flat on her face causing Andre and Jade to bust out laughing at her, leaving Cat the only person to actaually go over to see if she was alright.  
"OMG Tori! Are you okay?" said Cat as she quickly made her way over to Tori's side.  
"I will be" Tori replies to her temporarily worry stricken girlfriend. Cat gives her a passion filled kiss then helps her back onto her feet.  
"As for you Andre screw you and the cow you rode in on!" Tori shouts at Andre.  
"It's 'Screw you and the horse you rode in on'" Jade corrected.  
"No, maybe I was calling you a fat bitch" Tori replied with a huge smirk across her face.  
"Snap!" said Andre as he started laughing at what Tori just said.  
"One more time?" Jade got up as she dared Tori to challenge her again.  
"Jade..c'mon she was just kidding" Andre said as he pulled Jade back onto his lap.  
Suddenly a huge clap of thunder is heard and all the power in the house goes out, followed by what sounds like heavy rain and a hail storm.  
"Aww, what?" Andre said in an annoyed tone.  
"Seriously, what the chizz?" Jade added.  
"I'm scared!" Cat yelled.  
"I'm right here kitty" Tori said as she alluminated her face using her cell phone backlight.  
Everyone follows suit and opens their flashlight app, briefly after Beck and Trina come down asking what happened.  
"We have no idea, we were just in the middle of talking and out of nowhere everything shutdown." Tori responded from her spot on the couch next to Cat.  
"Where's mom and dad?" Trina asked with concern in her voice.  
"Where do you think? Out of town like frickin always when something bad happens." Tori replied.  
Beck, Andre, and Jade all just started laughing and the rest of the room just gave them this 'What's wrong with you?' look.  
"Your parents are never around when shit happens, WTF?" Jade manages to get out as she continues to laugh.  
"I mean I thought my parents were bad, but damn." Jade continued.  
"I know right" Andre added as he too continued to laugh at how rediculous their parents were.  
"Sorry, it's just so ..WHAT?" Beck included. "I mean your dad's a friggin cop" Beck added.  
"Well, they did make Trina..so honestly I can't say that I expect very much." Tori said.  
"HEY!" Trina shouted sounding very offended, but as usual no one disagreed.  
"I'm gonna go to the garage and try to find some candles, my cell's starting to die..you coming kitten?" Tori announced to the room.  
"KayKay" Cat replies as she grabs Tori's hand and they head off to the garage.  
"So..how bout dem Raiders?" Trina awkwardly puts out there.  
"So Jade..how's life, enjoying the taste of Andre's ball sweat?" Beck asks in a nasty tone.  
"Well..while we're on the subject yes, Andre does have something that I quite enjoy" Jade said with a malicious smile drawn on her face.  
"Beck's huge!" Trina yelled getting irritated with Jade.  
"Oh, honey I can't even begin to tell you how far apart we are in the Peniverse" said Jade.  
"Ladies, can we please NOT talk about the sizes of our ummm '_lil men_'" Andre pleaded.  
Just then Cat and Tori walked back in.  
"We got candles! and..." Cat trailed off.  
"And what Cat?" Jade asked.  
"Is that a knock knock joke?" Cat asked really confused.  
Tori looked down at her girlfriend and just softly kissed the top of her head.  
"Looks like we'll be stuck here for a while so get comfy I guess.." said Tori.  
"Alright, got any Turkey?" Andre asked Tori.  
"No, our dad ate it all" Tori answered annoyed by her currently chunking out father.  
"Can I watch 'Hey Arnold'?" Cat asked Tori causing the group to give her weary eyes.  
"Ugh, adults are talking now, go play" Jade responded to Cat as if she literally were talking to a child.  
"I wanna play Kirby on the Wii!" Cat yelled.  
"CAT! What part of NO ELECTRICITY don't you understand?" Jade asked losing patience.  
Cat just makes this weird face like she's trying to decipher what Jade is saying, like she just asked her to solve a rubiks cube. Tori brings Cat over to the couch to sit next to her and hands her Mr. Purple as she cuddles up to the redhead, she needed Cat to calm down and the best way to pacify Cat was by holding her close and throwing in Mr. Purple for added comfort.

* * *

Suddenly a cat can be heard meowing loudly and scratching at the door, eventually Trina let's it in and something weird happens, the kitten's eyes turn red and a big glowing light becomes visable alluminating from both it's eyes and going directly into Trina and Jade's which then makes their eyes glow, this takes all of 30 seconds and then the cat makes a mad dash for the door and makes it's exit. Everyone's kinda just like 'wth just happened?'  
"Ok WHAT IN THE FUCK was that?" said Jade in a demanding tone. Andre's the first to notice that the voice didn't come from his lap where Jade had previously been sitting. Andre slowly looks up at Trina, cocks his head slightly to the side before words start to come out.  
"Ja-Jade?" Andre let out with a look on his face like he'd seen a ghost.  
"Yeah, who else would I-[she stops realizing she's looking at herself outside of a mirror]  
"Andre? How am I able to see myself sitting on your lap when I'm standing over here?" Jade shakily asks.  
"Whaaaaaaat?" Trina finally spoke getting up from Andre with a terrified look on her face.  
Jade and Trina steadily start to make their way to each other, carefully examining one another in astonishment.  
"So in this Freaky Friday scenario my body gets switched **TO THIS**?" Jade states in a disappointed tone as she wildly gestures to Trina's body.  
"At least you don't look like the undead, I feel gross" Trina replied.  
Jade's angry at the comment and tempted to reciprocate but then hastily remembers something.  
"Listen, your in my body right now so I won't punch you in the face..." Jade trailed off. Jade grabbed "Trina" and snatched the scissors out of her left back pocket and quickly holds it up to Trina's [temporarily her's] hair.  
"You wouldn't!" screamed a very nervous Trina.  
"BUT..snip-snip" Jade said as she proceeded to cut a little bit of Trina's hair off from each side with a crooked smirk on her face.  
"Oh yeah!" Trina said as she walked back over to Andre, grabbing his face and fiercely kissing him making Jade look like she's about to erupt.  
"So Jade? Am I in trouble for kissing Trina even though technically right now she's kinda almost basically you?" A confusion stricken Andre asked.  
"First of all, WHAT? and second YEAH, I'm right here and that's basically a shell so yeah no kissing me when it isn't me...WHAT?" Jade responded now very confused with her own statement. Cat randomly walks up to Trina's body aka Jade and waves her hand in front of her face saying things like "Hello" and "Jade, is that you?", Jade swiftly grabs Cat's hand startling the girl.  
"It's already been established that I'm Jade!" Jade yelled into Cat's face causing her to scurry into Tori's arms.  
Now everyone was staring at Jade and Trina questioning the very fabric of reality.  
"How does something like this even happen?" asked Tori.  
"Clearly it's Jade's fault!" Trina said as a matter of factly.  
"Pardon?" Jade angrily snaps.  
"You tell me, maybe you used your witchy goth powers to do this idk" said Trina causing Jade to scoff.  
"Really? You think if I had powers I'd waste them switching bodies with you?" Jade screamed giving her this evil look.  
"FYI if I had to body switch with a Vega, I wouldn't consciously choose you." Jade stated flatly.

**Author Note-** I have no idea how this story even came to be, in the beginning I had no intention of it turning into something supernatural, anyways let me know what you think..I don't know if I should continue it or not. Either way I thought it'd be a fun read, hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade[**in Trina's body**] gets up in an exhausted huff, walks over to Andre and drags him up the stairs to Tori's room to get away from Trina's annoyingness and to think for a sec.  
When they get to Tori's room Jade sits on the bed and Andre sits across from her on the love seat and just stares at her.  
"Andre, will you please stop staring at me like that!" Jade yelled in kind of a panicky tone.  
"I'm sorry..I just don't know how to react in a situation like this." Andre replied with a look of hopelessness on his face.  
"And you think I do!" Jade retorted, then proceeds to sit in Andre's lap.  
Andre raises his hands up as to not touch "another woman's" body.  
"What are you doing?" asked Jade.  
"Look, I'm just trying to stay out of trouble" Andre answered.  
Jade smiles "I know this situation is confusing but you can touch me, this doesn't really fall under the category of 'cheating'" Jade says as she places her arms around Andre's neck and leans in for a kiss. She presses her face against Andre and he immediately backs out of it.  
"Don't be mad baby, but I can't kiss you like this..it just feels all kinds of wrong" Andre said defending himself. Jade climbs out of Andre's lap to stand on her feet and walks over to look at "herself" in the mirror.  
"Oh, trust me I more then understand" replied Jade from her place in front of the mirror with a look of major disappointment. Andre gets up and walks over to her and places his arms around Jade's[or Trina's] waist, then leans his chin in the crook of her neck. "Everything will be okay, this won't last forever..soon enough you'll be in my arms again in your own body" Andre said softly trying to reassure his girlfriend. Jade turns toward him to give him a smile. "I don't believe any of that, but somehow you've managed to ease my nerves" Jade replied as she moved in to hug him.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs everyone chatted amongst themselves, strangley like it was a normal day.

"When do you think the rain will let up?" Tori voiced openly not really asking anyone specifically.

"I don't know do I look like an anchorman to you?" Trina rhetorically asked.

"I wish we could watch Anchorman" Beck randomly stated as he put his arm around Trina.  
"I love Anchorman!" Tori added.

Trina takes Beck's arm and thows it off of her. "Don't put your arm around Jade!" Trina spat.

"What? I didn't YOUR not Jade..technically anyway" Beck answered.

"I knew you weren't over her." Trina yelled getting upset.  
"It's been almost a year and I'm with you aren't I?" Beck added getting agitated.

"Yeah, only because Jade left you for Andre and I was the only other option." said Trina.  
Everyone just looks at her in shock like they couldn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth, because usually Trina is confident no matter what the situation..excluding this one. With Beck at first it was purely sexual but somewhere down the road she'd grown to love him but she could tell that her love wasn't exactly being returned, at least not in the way she preferred. But he's the one she can't lose so she chose to stay quiet about her doubts, that is until now.

"Trina.." Tori said with concern in her voice. Trina runs out of the room running into the garage. "Trina wait!" Beck shouted to no avail.  
"Dude, what the hell was that?" Tori asked Beck.

Beck ran one of his hands through his hair, paused at the top and just squeezed a clump of hair. "She doesn't deserve this" Beck stated.  
"Doesn't deserve what?" Tori inquiried.

"Well..she isn't wrong, I'm not over it..but how could I be really, I had her for 3 years" said Beck.  
"So why are you with Trina then?" Tori asked.

"Honestly, after the break up I was lonely..**_REALLY_** lonely" Beck replied.  
"Yeah I get the picture now go on" Tori stated feeling a little disgusted.

"But it's not that simple..yes I do still love Jade but I have feelings for Trina too..so no I'm not a complete pig" Beck confessed.  
In that moment Trina walks back in, she was listening to their conversation from the garage.

"Trina..did you hear any of that?" Beck asked a little curious.  
She nods her head yes, eyes glistening with tears that have yet to be shed.

"I'm sorry if I've been insensative to you in any way, I should have gotten the hint to be more sensative to my partner's needs when Jade dumped me..at least I think that's the reason" Beck said. As he was in the middle of apologizing to Trina Jade and Andre come down the stairs. "That..and because I love Andre" Jade added while walking down the stairs hand in hand with Andre. Tori looked over at them "Man, that's a weird sight" Tori said referring to Jade holding Andre's hand in Trina's body.  
"Yeah, well.." Andre trailed off as he and Jade made their way over to one of the couches.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly Jade felt an uprising of something vile threatening to spill out of Trina's body,  
Jade ran out of the room and headed straight to the kitchen sink. Her violent vommiting woke Cat up from her sound sleep in Tori's lap. Cat jumped up in fear.

"It's okay, Jade just got a little sick." Tori told Cat as she kissed her forehead.  
"Jadey? you okay?" Cat asked in a broken type of voice that indicated she was recently asleep.  
"No I'm not okay, Trina WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EAT I feel disgusting!" Jade hollered enraged.

Andre walked over to Jade and slung an arm over her shoulder to comfort her.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, all I had today was yellow tail sushi and a green tea smoothie from Pinkberry." Trina replied.

"Gross..but if that's all you had then what pray tell just caused me to throw up more then the entire cast of Teen Mom?" Jade shouted still annoyed.

Jade's little stab at Teen Mom made Andre and Beck start laughing, which caused Jade to stare daggers at them so they abruptly stopped. Jade was in no mood for such shenanigans, she was dead serious..she was already freaked out by the body switch and was not happy about getting sick on top of it. Jade then grabs Andre and walks over to the kitchen away from everyone.

"You okay?" Andre asks.  
"Not really..but I think I have a pretty good idea of what's going on." Jade replied.  
"And how would you have come to your conclusion so fast?" Andre asked a little confused.

"Well I think K-fed over there knocked Trina up." Jade casually stated.  
"What? ..well that's a scary thought" Andre started. Jade looked up at her boyfriend.

"What if 9 months from now your still in Trina's body and we have to raise this kid?" said a now freaked out Andre.

"Wow..so long for 'Everything will be okay' and 'This won't last forever' huh?" Jade replied.

"Sorry..just got a lil wonked out." said Andre.  
"Yeah..you know we wouldn't be raising their kid right because..it's exactly that, theirs" Jade lightly reminded.

"But thanks for restoring all hope of getting back to my own body, good job." Jade said sarcastically as she pat Andre's back then headed back to the living room.

Andre stopped her.

"But you never answered my question, how are you so sure she's pregnant?" Andre asked with heavy concern in his voice.

Jade sighs before she speaks. "I've been pregnant before." she said with a pained expression.

Andre's eyes start darting wildly back and fourth in a worried fashion.

"Jade..did I get you-" Andre began but got cut off by Jade.  
"No, it was a while ago..Beck did." Jade said softly.

"He has no idea, ...I lost the baby before I got the chance to tell him." Jade added.

"How come you never mentioned this til now?" asked a perplexed Andre.  
"Not really something I take joy in talking about." Jade stated.

Andre moves in closer to Jade, then embraces her in a knowing hug. A few moments later...

"So why didn't you tell Beck?" Andre asked his body swapped girlfriend.

"Because for a while I was really unsure about what I wanted to do." Jade answered.

Andre nods his head in understanding.

"Then when I finally figure out what I want..too late." Jade said.  
"3 whole months of me acting like a stupid girl, so I lose my baby." she continued.

"3 months? I don't think you did anything wrong in that little amount of time." Andre said as he tried reassuring his now very teary eyed girlfriend.

Then Cat makes her presence known by suddenly bouncing into the kitchen..

"Jadeeeey! come back." Cat almost whines and pulls on Jade's arm.

And for once Cat interrupting was a welcome distraction on Jade and Andre's behalf so she allowed herself to be dragged by the small girl, Andre followed feeling good about the conversation ending, because he had no idea how he was gonna make Jade feel better.

"Look, I drew a kitty..with a red wig." Cat said right before one of her famous laughing fits.

Andre just stares at the redhead, face scrunched up in confusion.

Jade looks at her, walks over to Trina and pulls something out of her pocket again.  
Jade then walks over to Cat and pops a hand full of gummies into her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

It's pretty late now, the storm is still happening and the gang is hopelessly rendered powerless and trapped inside of Tori's house. The wind is wild causing tree branches to slap against the windows and it looks as if this random storm is never going to let up. Everyone's sitting in Tori's living room sharing a huge leftover bag of fat free soy chips that Trina and Tori had as part of their dinner the other night because that was the only snack they had at the moment that didn't need heating up. Cat fell asleep again in Tori's lap and Tori has this troubling look across her face as she lightly stokes Cat's hair that doesn't go unnoticed.

* * *

"Tor..you alright?" Trina surprisingly asked showing the rare concern she seems to acquire randomly for her sister.

Considering Trina and Jade's situation at hand Tori just makes a confused face because it's just too weird seeing Jade's face with a caring voice coming out, but then Jade speaks up bringing her back.

"Yeah Vega, you look worse then usual." added Jade.

Tori sighs "I'm just thinking about Cat and where this is going."

"Uh-oh." Andre said then shook his head.

"What's the prob baby sis?" Trina asked Jade face and all.

"Yeah..not getting used to that anytime soon, but I love Cat to death and I really like being with her, I do..but I can't help but feel that she's just not mature enough for me." Tori confessed.

"Well yeah, she's Cat." Beck chimed in.

"So what? You're gonna dump my best friend for being herself? Cat's innocent, that's just who she is." Jade said feeling irritated.

"I didn't say that! I'm just saying-.. I DON'T KNOW." Tori countered.

In that moment Cat got up from Tori's lap and ran up the stairs.  
Cat had been conveniently awake since the beginning of the conversation,  
just sitting and waiting ready to hear what Tori really thought of her.  
Now that she'd heard Tori's indescisive tone, she was incredibly hurt,  
because in Cat's eyes they were doing fine, but her world just came crashing down on her from the harsh reality her lover just hit her with.

"Way to go Vega!" Jade yells frustrated.

"I'm not the one who raised my voice!" Tori replied.

"Yeah but you are the one that decided it'd be a good idea to discuss your true feelings for Cat as she laid on top of you, like there was no way she could hear you..GO AFTER HER!" Jade said hollering the last part.

"What-" Tori tried but was cut off by Jade.

"You caused this GO FIX IT! and if I see her cry.." Jade trailed off.

And with that Tori left the room swiftly making her way up the stairs to try and undue what she'd just done to her girlfriend. Tori roamed the upstairs hallway.

"Cat!" Tori called out looking for her petite girlfriend.

She sighs feeling like crap "Cat!" she called out again and then she hears her.

Surely enough, Tori heard Cat's soft sobs coming from Trina's bedroom.

Tori then slowly pushes the door open and walks toward Cat, then puts a soft hand to her shoulder and starts tracing small steady circles onto it.

"Cat." Tori lets out with fear in her voice. Cat turned around.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Cat asked sounding like a wounded kitten, a tone that sent daggers through Tori's heart.

"It's not that, Kitty I do love you and I don't want to break up but I do need a change in our relationship."

Tori told Cat honestly.

"You want me to change? What should I do differently?" Cat asked desperately.

This made Tori feel like the ultimate piece of shit, meanwhile downstairs the rest of the gang had split up into two subgroups. Beck and Trina moved to the kitchen while Jade and Andre remained seated on the big not so comfy red couch.

* * *

"I wonder how their doing up there?" Andre said thinking out loud.

"All I know is if Vega made Cat cry then my scissors have a date with her face, and that's a promise." said a very suddenly protective Jade.

"What's gotten into you?" Andre asked surprised by Jade's attitude.

"Look, I know I have a crappy way of showing it most of the time but I love Cat, she's like a little sister to me." Jade replied.

"Aww, that's cute." Andre said with a look on his face that annoyed Jade.

Back upstairs with Cat and Tori, things weren't getting any less tense.

"No, Cat..I[Tori takes a brief pause then sighs]I'm sorry..I didn't mean to make you doubt yourself like this.." said Tori. Cat looked up at her with confusion in her eyes.

"Then what did you mean?" Cat asked innocently.

"It's just that sometimes I feel like I have a daughter instead of a girlfriend." Tori confessed. Cat was silent for about a minute before speaking.

"I only act this way so I don't get hurt..ironic huh?" Cat said.

Tori was confused with what seemed to be Cat's new found sentience.

"I don't wanna act like this all the time but I don't have a choice, at least I don't see one." Cat confided.

"So you're saying you've never been yourself..not even with me? We've been together for like a year." Tori countered.

"Like I said Tori it was easier being the way I was, when people think you're fragile they tend to walk on eggshells around you." Cat replied.

"Cat..I had no idea." Tori said as she placed a hand onto Cat's own.

"But why Cat, why put up these walls?" asked a now more concerned Tori.

"It was a long time ago Tori and I'd rather not talk about it." Cat replied.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet, just know that I was badly hurt by someone close that I was supposed to be able to trust." Cat added.

Tori had tears hanging off the rims of her eyes as she leaned in to hug Cat.

"I'm so sorry Cat, I feel like the world's biggest jerk." said Tori.

"You didn't know.." Cat trailed off as she looked down at the ground.

"Any chance I could get to know the real Cat sometime?" Tori asked shyly.

Cat scrunched up her face and thought about it. "I'll think about it." Cat solemnly replies.

Tori looks up at her girlfriend with deeply saddened brown eyes.

Cat responds by making her way into Tori's lips for a sweet but swift kiss, smiling as she slowly pulled away. Suddenly Tori hears Jade's warning replaying in her head.

"Kitty?" Tori says with a playful yet slightly worried tone.

"What is it?" Cat asked curiously.

"When we go back down, could we maybe keep you crying a secret? Because after you ran up here Jade kind of yelled at me and basically got across that she'd hand me my own ass on a platter if I made you cry." Tori let out seriously nervous about what Jade might do to her.

In spite of Tori's obvious fear that Jade could critically injure her, Cat just bursted out laughing into one of her well known giggle fits.

* * *

**Author Note- To all my readers, sorry this took so long ..my brain kinda grows legs sometimes and just walks away lol.**


End file.
